Cunning
by Tripptych
Summary: "You can go, if Itachi goes with you" Rewrite of 'sh*t house rats'. AU, Yaoi, Graphic, PWP, boy x boy, ItaSasu.


**Cunning**

By Tripptych / a m b a, ?

Disclaimer: I don't own _shit._

Beta'd by HaHo28

**Warning: contains graphic yaoi, boy x boy, sexual situations, PWP, incest, uchihacest, swearing, mosh pit violence and AU.**

**Authors note edit:**

This is a re-post, originally it was removed for inappropriate un-g-rated title but that's been fixed.

**. . .**

"Lord give me strength!" Mikoto swore under her breathe, her dark eyes pinched up in annoyance and her head thrown back in exasperation, her previous task of chopping fruit thrown out the window followed very closely by her patience.

"Please, come on Mum please! I'll do anything, even the dishes and my laundry and even Itachi's laundry-" The youngest of her children, the seventeen year old boy who reached a height taller than her own pleaded.

Slicing the knife through the apples with a hard crunch, she ignored her not so little baby with a grit of her teeth and a tick in her eyebrow.

This child would be the end of her for sure; his insistently deep voice rose to a high annoying tone that grated on her nerves and sent her patience level to an all-time low.

"Mum, Mum, Mum please come on- I'm seventeen, definitely old enough!" He pleaded her with desperation laced in his voice.

"You sure don't act like it." She muttered again, dropping the knife to the bench with a heavy sigh as she turned to address him.

Her tolerance for him was wearing mighty thin.

"Sasuke for starters, get up off the floor and let go of my skirt. You're not a child." She spoke with irritation whilst she chided him, prying his bigger hands from the bottom of her skirt like she had done when he was a toddler.

'_Which wouldn't seem that long ago given his behaviour'_ She thought with sarcasm.

"But please mum, it's only a few hours!" He pleaded fruitlessly with those big glassy eyes that could melt your resolve.

That was if you weren't Mikoto Uchiha.

"So I can go?" He almost chirped with glee that was surely very un- Uchiha like.

If his father could see him now…lord knows the man would probably have a litter of kittens at the performance.

"No, you can't." The head lady of his family said, her resolve strong as ever.

The glee that had occupied his face fell in an instant, going back to the sad hurt puppy look with his fingers curling back into her skirt. Shaking her head, Mikoto almost shrieked when he went back to the whiny tone of voice and the begging she had been hearing all morning.

"Please Mum, it's only one night- please" At her wit's end, Mikoto's fingers tightened into a tiny fist above his head, ready to drop right down had it not been for the front door opening and closing.

A rush of relief filled her. There was only one of two people who could be coming through that door, either of which would be enough for Sasuke to stop this annoying act of begging, though judging by the time of day it was definitely her eldest son.

The little shit had been particularly cunning about this whole thing, Mikoto was even willing to bet that Sasuke had planned his attack from the point he heard about the event. Singling out the perfect opportunity where it would only be her and him, no Itachi and no old man to interrupt his begging and condemn him for his tantrum.

Cunning as a shit house rat, Mikoto had decided.

"ITACHI!" She called in exasperation and relief, tugging herself and the whining mess of a son attached to her leg with her towards the entrance of the kitchen.

**-oOo-**

Wincing at his mother's shrill voice bellowing his name, Itachi moved towards the kitchen where he knew the shrieking woman would be. Upon entering the kitchen, Itachi was surprized to see his mother's face flushed with annoyance and even more surprized to see his baby brother clinging to her dress and leg like a monkey.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" He asked with a slight raise of his eyebrow, a taunting question tinged with amusement.

Looking thoroughly embarrassed and ashamed with his performance, Sasuke let go of his mother's skirt and stood, a small pout on his face that he would deny existed on his face till the day the world capsized beneath the sea.

"I want to go to the gig that's playing tonight, they happen to be my favourite band." Sasuke spoke with a slight whine that irked Itachi's senses.

God he hated whiners.

"So why are you hang off mothers leg?" The elder of the two asked, crossing his long arms over his broad chest with a raise of his thin eyebrow.

Indignant of his brother's stare down, Sasuke grunted in annoyance, mirroring the stance.

"Because she won't let me go, 'I'm too young'" He mocked her voice with a voice unlike his own and an accompanying eye roll.

A sharp smack was delivered to the back of his head at that statement.

"She's the cat's mother and I do not sound like that!" Was the stern irritated reply from their shared mother who looked close to burst a blood vessel in her forehead if he didn't stop.

"Please mum! It's a one off gig and they are my favourite band!" Sasuke begged his hands clasped together in prayer before his mother.

Her face scrunched up considerably and Itachi recognised that face and eagerly anticipated the point of explosion, it would be a grand one for sure, Itachi's sadistic pleasure spiked with a grin.

The moments ticked by with baited breath, the expected outcome didn't happen in fact it was quite the opposite.

**-oOo-**

Mikoto had faced many a difficult situations in her life before, her husband was one case on his own and the fight she had, had with that woman in the grocery store over the last tin of formula when Sasuke was a child but this, this was a sticky persistent one indeed.

Screaming for Itachi had seemed like the perfect solution at the time. The younger was on some point shit scared of the elder and by calling him into the situation, the head Uchiha lady had been almost positive Sasuke's tantrum would dissipate.

Clearly not, he really wanted to go to this concert or jig, whatever it was, though the idea of her baby attending such a thing as a metal concert was fearful. She had seen those mosh pits on the cable channels. They were full of bulky biker men covered in tattoos and other horrific things, smashing into one another for the sole purpose of hurting each other.

Sasuke would be squished into Sasujelly.

Then it had hit her, that sadistic grin on her eldest face was enough proof that the elder was quite the creepy and intimidating man. Ironically, a perfect mix to be thrown into one of those mosh pits and anarchy filled jigs.

A sly grin touched her lips as she turned to her smirking eldest child who in turn, upon seeing his mother's face dropped the look like a hot potato.

"Itachi darling, how many concerts have you been too?" It was an innocent question that she already knew but demanded an answer for anyways.

Itachi swallowed thickly, his tongue felt thick and his suspicious brain tweaked at his mother look.

"Five or so." He answered cautiously, eyebrows pushed down in a frown as he pieced together his mother's reasoning.

The sly look and her questioning clicked in his head. Eye's swelling to the point of saucers he vehemently began to disagree with the woman, there was no goddamn hell way-

"Sasuke you can go." Mikoto said with a self-satisfied look on her face, Itachi's mouth dropped open and Sasuke jumped in the air.

"Really you mean it? Like no joke?" Sasuke asked, his mind a tizzy at the prospect of her actually agreeing.

His heart raced with excitement as he began hugging her, his lean arms holding like a vice as he jumped excitedly up and down ranting about how he needed to call Naruto and Kib-

"As long as Itachi goes with you."

Sasuke's jumping halted as a look of complete horror crossed his features as the room went dead silent save for the hum of the refrigerator and Mikoto's giggling.

She was most pleased with herself.

Itachi's eyes narrowed angrily, there was no fucking way he would go and his mother knew this too. She called Sasuke cunning, well he had learned from the best. The woman would be counting on his obvious denial, there was no way Itachi Uchiha would be caught dead in a place filled with sweaty drunk and touching people and she knew that. By shoving the authority to him she knowingly pushed the annoying and whinnying boy onto his brother to deal with.

By god that woman was as cunning as a shit house rat.

Sasuke's entire demeanour dropped into defeat, his shoulders hunched and his whole persona reeked of hopelessness. This was no way his brother would agree to take him, not only did it involve human contact that Itachi was averse to but it involved loud, booming metal music that his brother more than despised.

His brother was the very definition of a stuck up, hermit snob, there was no way Itachi would agree, it would rain cats and dogs before Itachi would agree-

"Fine."

Two heads flew to stare at the impassive face of Itachi. Mikoto spluttered indigently already furious that Itachi would even agree to go, the little shit!

"Really! Thank you, thank you, thank you Itachi!" Sasuke's face light up like fireworks as he threw himself at his brother, grasping the taller man into a suffocating hug that Itachi squirmed in.

God he hated being touched.

"You weren't supposed to agree!" Mikoto gasped in shock, she had been so sure he would disagree!

"I was feeling cultural, besides I'm broadening my horizons. Father always said to look at every aspect of life." Itachi said smugly, his face holding a superior shit eating grin that simmered his mother.

This was all Fugaku's fault, when he got home! Mikoto seethed through her teeth, cursing her absent husband from here to the moon and back.

Sasuke had never loved his brother more than he did at that moment, not only had his brother agreed to go to a gig he vehemently disagreed with but he was finally acting like a half decent brother for once, these things didn't happen too often.

"Both of you get out of my sight! I don't want to see either of your faces before dinner!" Mikoto groaned, her fingers tugging her long hair in frustration.

She had been had, hook line and sinker by her son's.

They were both cunning as shit house rats!

**-Insert a really cool line break here-**

"You fucking owe me Sasuke, with your life. You owe me your life." Itachi spat the words venomously into his younger brother's ear.

Sasuke grinned in his mind, registering the death grip his brother had on the back of his shirt.

The crowds were thick with all walks of life, from your average metal head to your excessively covered Goth lady. The stench of sweat, booze and smoke filled each of their noses as they forced their way to the large double entranced doors where the security and gate personal awaited to stick a band around both their right wrists.

Itachi's face was set in a combination of a fierce grimace and a feral glare. He hated being touched and this gig was nothing but touching, people from everywhere, people he didn't know or care for were touching his bare arms and brushing up against his sides and back.

If any fucking perverts even thought about touching his junk or ass, he would not be held accountable for his actions.

"Tickets and ID" A burly dude spoke in a deep voice, his voice flat and demanding from doing this job countless times.

Sasuke eagerly handed over his ticket and learners license with his age and photo on. Nodding in approval and satisfaction, the door man slipped a blue plastic paper band around his thin wrist with the ID number.

Sasuke was jumpy with anticipation, barely containing himself while his brothers license and own arm was slipped with a red band that proved his was of legal age. His brother looked good for someone who had no interest or right being in this kind of environment.

Having come out of his room in his usually attire of cargo pants and a polo shirt, Sasuke was horrified. There would be no chance of his brother attending a metal gig in that. Promptly grabbing the elder by his arm, Sasuke had dragged him into his own bedroom or cave as his brother lightly put it.

Forcing the elder into a shirt that was one size too small but still fit reasonably, with his chest, flat stomach and jutting hips on show which Sasuke was slightly appeased by. Then the real issue had begun, getting the stubborn and thickhead asshole into a pair of Sasuke's jeans had been a heated fight.

They were around the same height, give or take a few inches so he had no fear of the jeans not fitting but the idea of rips around his knees and running up his thighs had the eldest Uchiha hissing like an angry cat.

A ten minute struggle and a few punches, Itachi, much to his dislike, was dressed appropriately to . The younger even went as far as to remove the tie from his brother's immaculate hair, leaving the head banging worthy mass of hair free to spill about his shoulders.

The man looked positively delicious in his brother opinion.

**-oOo-**

"Come on Itachi" Sasuke reached behind him and grabbed his brothers steely gripped hand from his shirt.

'God you would have thought I was leading him to his death' Sasuke thought with an eye roll.

Shoving hard with his skinny frame, Sasuke shoved the wall of bodies apart to push himself and the seething Itachi to the front barrier. Sasuke's body hurt already, bruises erupted on his skin as people barrelled into his sides, not that he didn't in turn offer up a few good bruises of his own.

Itachi was near ready for murder when they finally shoved their way to the front, why couldn't they have stood up the back where the harsh contact was minimal? He may have still been touching body to body with someone but it was better than being squished almost painfully.

The rowdy group of people kept the pair in almost constant movement, the swaying and shoving of people around him wasn't enough to deter the younger however. Sasuke looked at the huge stage with wonder and awe; it was almost surreal that his favourite band he had worshipped greatly would soon be coming out on stage.

Distracted with the awe of it all Sasuke failed to see the large shirtless man, intoxicated heavily being shoved in his direction till he was almost flat on his ass on the ground. Itachi's lean but strong arms caught the youngster by the waist before he had a chance to meet the floor.

"Be more careful Sasuke, if you come out of here looking like a truck hit you mother will have my balls for the mantel piece." Itachi's voice was strained and irritated, his body strung like a bow as he pushed Sasuke flush against the barrier his own body holding the younger there.

Blushing profusely at the new position, Sasuke was thankful for the dark lights. His brother may have been only acting in his best interest but that didn't mean that his best interest was completely wrong.

He could feel the grooves of his brother's cock on his tail bone for fuck sake.

Itachi knew his brother was well and truly embarrassed by the new position, it brought a fierce smirk to Itachi's face but this position wasn't for his own perverse pleasure it was to keep his brother from becoming a piñata.

The leisurely swaying lights above head suddenly dimmed to nothing and the crowd surrounding them went ape shit insane. Anarchy surrounded them from all sides as bodies heavily shoved Itachi forward into Sasuke, smashing Sasuke's stomach into the metal barrier hard.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, it also shoved his brothers hot and sweaty body flush against his own.

Fast drumming broke out over the crowd and sent Itachi's eardrums screaming in pain. The constant smacking of the sticks hitting the snare and floor tom that was soon coupled with the large bass drum sent delicious waves of sound through Sasuke's body, his stereo at home would never compete with the large speakers off to his sides.

The pure vibrations that rung through not only him but Itachi's body as well was invigorating. The once dimmed lights burst on above the drummer, illuminating the wood welding man.

Just as the drums developed are more complex beat, a second and third set of lights , lit up on the bass and guitar. Shrill notes erupted over the drumming, equally fast paced and soul clenching. Sasuke's heart beat furiously with excitement and pleasure, the adrenaline pumping through his veins at this very second was an insane amount. He knew all the hell he'd go through later for dragging Itachi along would be worth every single moment of the vicious verbal thrashing his ears would receive.

**-oOo-**

Itachi grunted again as he was propelled forward into his brothers back, the younger brother was already flush against him but the involuntary shoving was pushing him brutally into Sasuke. A shrill cry was released from the stage as the last of the band, a fellow with long hair and a white guitar in hand stalked out with a 'heart throbbing' grin, Itachi all but gagged in disgust.

He sent a wink out into the crowd that sent the already anarchy ridden crowds into a frenzy, his voice took to the microphone in a sexy drawl. Itachi was surprised that this tosser in the single tightest jeans, aside from his brothers he had on at the present, could actually manage a note.

A very good note.

The revibrating drawl and shrill cry of the guitars was actually really good, it wasn't by any means something Itachi could tolerate almost daily like his brother but it wasn't too bad even if the singer was a cocky arrogant prick.

"_I bid farewell to those forsaken eyes, but I would hold you until there's nothing left!"_ the long haired man yelled spoke into the microphone, the guitar in his hands moving over the keys fluidly with practiced ease.

Sasuke squealed the lyrics out at the top of his lungs, the words being swallowed along with the crowds as he leant as far as he could over the railing. Amidst the mental tantrum Itachi had been throwing, a spike of pleasure ran down his spine, the friction of the shoving, rubbing and heat coming from between his brother body and his own was causing havoc on the eldest Uchiha.

Itachi gripped the railing on either side of his brother's waist hard as he fought valiantly against the constant friction. Almost oblivious to the sultry and dirty looks his brother was giving to the lead singer who had also caught the dark eyes.

Smirking like a cat after a mouse, the lead singer sung into the microphone without breaking the look shared between them.

Sasuke was insanely giddy, the hot air around him, the constant friction against his back and the completely filthy looks he was receiving from the man he had spent many a time batting off to. His cock was hardening at the very aspect of it all.

**-oOo-**

By the time the sixth song had rolled around and the gig was almost over, Itachi was almost insane with lust and pleasure. His cock was like a fucking rock inside his denim jeans and the very public space they occupied was fuelling his exhibitionist side.

The music he had detested at the begging of this whole concert seemed a distant memory to the oldest Uchiha, mad with lust and adrenaline he soaked up the thrum of the powerful notes coming from the huge bass speakers. His first assumption of the genre of music still stood however the influence his brother was having on him squatted that completely.

A shrill call of the guitar riffs bellowed through him at the solo, the ridged strung tight chords produced a knee buckling rhythm that shrewdly clawed under Itachi's skin and forced his pleasure to spike.

Shamelessly rutting against his brother, Itachi left out a feral groan that Sasuke had caught. The younger himself was no worse for wear, the cool metal of the barricade was beyond maddening as he rocked against it, pushing his straining cock still tight in his jeans, between the vertical bars.

The attention he had been receiving from the lead singer was all but cast aside as Sasuke's eyes rolled back in his head, the erection constantly like a rhythm that was grinding furiously into his backside was turning his brain to mush.

The fierce rutting was increased as the crowds around them shoved harder, forcing Sasuke's eyes open. The Uchiha caught sight of the lead singer come rhythm guitarist stalking over to his side of the stage; eyes fixated like it held some bound.

With his white Jackson Randy Rhodes triangle* guitar in hand, the lead singer bent to his knee's before Sasuke with a cocky smirk on his mouth that Itachi didn't like. Thoroughly shocked and flushed from the pleasure crawling up his spine, Sasuke was nearly a puddle of excited mess.

Itachi stared with contempt at the older male before Sasuke, throwing the younger already sexually stimulated teenager his best 'I will fuck you' look. His finger curled tightly into the barricade while his eyes narrowed over the music, it was a break in the song a simple build up solo that required neither rhythm nor vocals.

"What's your name?" The thick with an unintelligible accent the man yelled to Sasuke.

Sasuke swore he would come in his jeans at the mere thought of the man before him, coupled with the insane amount of sexually tension radiating from his brother. Don't get him wrong, he wanted his brother, by god didn't he want his brother but the prospect of being touched sexually by a man many lusted over seemed like an impassable opportunity.

"Sasuke!" He squealed back, leaning nearly all the way over the barricade to speak clearer.

The singer looked to taste the word on his tongue before he smiled and grabbed a handful of the Uchiha's hair, pulling him forward into a messy kiss.

Several moments past where the crowds went insanely mad with excitement, disbelief and anger. The shoving grew in momentum and was by this point shoving the older Uchiha kid hard to the point of indents and bruising. Feeling the constriction envelope him, Itachi flung out with his fists smacking the crowd around him fiercely, an indignant cry was heard over the crowds and a fist came flying back.

Receiving the hard blow to his nose and lip, Itachi felt the slow gush of blood fill his mouth. Positively livid with this entire fiasco, the eldest Uchiha drew back his fist and slammed it into the nearest recipient; pleased with the hard crack he felt under his bloodied knuckles.

Anarchy and fights erupted around him, fists and kicks were delivered harshly till the whole front was a customary mosh pit.

Anger surged through Itachi, his teeth clanged hard together as the crowds pushed closer to him, throwing hits and getting hit. Another hard and unrelenting fist met his lip and the flesh split, adding to the dripping gush he had already acquired.

Thoroughly drenched in his own blood and burning with a temper to kill, Itachi reached for his brother who was still fiercely lip locked with that distasteful man. Shoving people apart Itachi pushed his way back to the place he had once occupied, cracking his knuckles along the way.

**-oOo-**

Sasuke was in heaven, the soft lips mashing together with his was delightful and done wonders to his hard cock still rutting against the barrier. Oblivious to the heat gone from his ass and the utter chaos surrounding him, Sasuke was shocked when the lips were roughly removed with a hard force.

Itachi's bloodied hand grabbed the singers white sweat drenched shirt, staining the material and drawing the leech's mouth away from his brother's soft pliable lips. Drawing back the same bloody fist he had first thrown, he cracked the balled appendage across the man's face, satisfied with the sharp slap of flesh hitting flesh.

Sasuke stood gaping with disbelief at the singer grasping his busted nose while rolling around the stage in pain; that had been a hard hit by any standards. Spluttering over his words, the younger brother turned to face Itachi, bloody and furious.

"Itachi what-"Sasuke's eyes were wide with shock.

Itachi's face was furious, twisted up into one of his death glares that was very few times, if ever seen.

"We're leaving Sasuke, I think you've seen plenty enough of this concert." He yelled over the loud the chaos.

The music had stopped and security buzzed around everywhere, tending to the injured singer who was screaming, trying to calm the anarchy driven crowds and Sasuke was positive the police would arrive any moment.

God what a mess this was.

Itachi's last shred of patience snapped and he grabbed his baby brother's wrist, tugging the younger male behind him towards the exit. Dunking and diving to avoid stray punches and security, Sasuke could not believe what a mess this had all turned out to be.

Not only had he made out with the lead singer of his favourite band but his brother had been in , if not probably even started a mosh pit and to add the cherry to the whippy mess, Itachi had punched and broken the singer's nose.

Itachi had broken his fucking nose!

**-oOo-**

Itachi was more than pissed off now, he was annoyed. Shoving those who stood in his way viciously, he parted the crowds like a mad man on a mission his baby brother still in tow.

How dare that sleaze kiss his brother? What was wrong with the man, his brother was clearly underage; the bright blue band said so.

The Uchiha brothers cleared the front entrance, storming out past the door man who had admitted them without as much as a sideways glance. They had almost cleared the car park when Sasuke's laughter erupted from behind him, the fierce belly laughing was causing Sasuke's entire frame to shake which Itachi felt through the wrist he still gripped.

"What in god's name do you find so fucking funny?" Itachi seethed fishing the keys to his SUV out of the skin tight jeans with a little difficultly.

Sasuke's laughter tapered off to a few soft giggles before he erupted again, his brothers funny little dance he done trying to reach the keys was hilarious!

"Oh fuck off, this is the last time I do anything for you!" Itachi spat angrily, wiping the blood in vain from his face, giving up on the key search to whirl on his brother.

"I've gone out of my way to bring you to this barbaric excuse for music concert, I've been stuffed rudely into a pair of fucking jeans to small that are suffocating my balls, My fucking lip is busted and my nose is gushing blood AND on top of that some sleazy cunt was tongue fucking my brother!" Itachi screamed to the night air, his arms flaying widely with exaggeration.

Watching his furious brother throw a bitch fit, Sasuke giggled with his arms crossed over his chest.

Poor Itachi, he really was such a hermit that any prolonged form of human contact sent the elder into a tantrum.

"And stop laughing at me you ungrateful little shit!" Itachi screeched his eyes wild and chest heaving with the exertion of his rage.

This had to be twice now that their shared father would have had kittens at the un-Uchiha like performance. Heh the man would probably need to open a pet shop after witnessing this one, especially since it was Itachi.

"Itachi calm down, I appreciate _everything_ you do for me." He emphasised on the 'everything' but his brother didn't catch it, more focused on wiping the blood from his face with the bottom of Sasuke's shirt he had lent him.

The inches shorter boy admired the expanse of flat stomach exposed to his eye's.

"Yeah well you better, I'm not doing anything for you ever again!" Itachi spat through his teeth, sulkily pinning the younger with another glare.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms, measuring his steps he came to a stop in front of the taller male. The man honestly did take things to the extreme, what did he think occurred at a gig? There was _meant_ to be violence and sexual innuendos.

"Nothing, ever again?" Sasuke pouted his bottom lip and fluttered his unusually long eyelashes at the man suggestively.

Itachi stared hard at the very appealing looking bottom lip stuck out for him in offering. His erection had flagged earlier but apparently felt the need to make a re appearance at the sight laid out before him. Swallowing the spit gathered in his mouth, he spoke.

"No not a thing." The words were empty and they both knew it but for the sake of the tension building around them, Sasuke played along.

"But Itachi, you're my big brother and big brothers are meant to do things for their younger brothers." Sasuke drawled with seduction, moving closer till he was standing mere centimetres away; if he breathed in their chests would bump.

Itachi sighed in mock; his annoyance was dwindling slowly under the pressure of his brother's look. Fuck that little shit and his needy tendencies!

"The things you ask for a dangerous." Itachi murmured, his breath laced strongly with iron flitted across Sasuke's face.

Sasuke smirked deviously; his brother was no longer talking about the concert anymore.

"But big brother, I thought you liked dangerous?" That one sentence snapped Itachi's shred of patience and tolerance.

The little shit had been driving him to extreme emotional lengths all night and it was time for him to suffer the consequences of his actions.

Itachi's long fingers fisted the hair at the nape of Sasuke's neck, pulling the strands harshly till his neck snapped back to an angle suited to Itachi's height. Wasting no time in playing to Sasuke's snooty attitude, being mindful of the pain in his bottom lip, Itachi mashed their mouths together without prejudice.

Sasuke's haughty smirk was pushed through the kiss whilst his lanky but lean arms curled around the elder's tapered waist. Itachi tilted his head slightly to the right, allowing a more convenient position to push his tongue into the furthest reaches of Sasuke's mouth; building up a hard but languid rubbing, flicking and sucking combination.

Sasuke's wiry fingers pushed up the back of Itachi's t-shirt blindly, dragging his blunt finger nails down the planes of the elder's shoulders and dragging a shuddery groan from the man. He knew his brother had a fondness for rough, hard and fast sex; none of this mollycoddling love that every other teenager expected, no not his Sasuke.

The boy was an insatiable slut.

"Are you going to fuck me Itachi?" Sasuke purred haughtily between his brother's lips and tongue, snapping his teeth sharply against the split marring the elders red lips.

Itachi's cock jumped powerfully in his jeans, it wasn't often his brother was so forward in asking for what he wanted so slutty like; hell it wasn't often he was so riled up.

It wasn't like he and his brother hadn't had sex before, they had done it often but it wasn't like a relationship where they were dedicated to each other solely. Sex was sex, it was a mutual agreement that they participate in it whenever the feeling struck and apparently it struck now.

"Is that what you want hm? Me to fuck you, here in the parking lot?" Itachi asked grabbing fist's full of those grey wash jean covered cheeks he loved so much.

Pushing the taller male against the cold metal of the door, Sasuke smirked whilst rubbing the sharp hip bones he found, pinching them ever so slightly.

"Not the parking lot, you're in enough trouble without adding public displays of sex to the lists." Sasuke laughed airily as his hips twisted against the narrow one's of his brother.

Swallowing a groan of satisfaction at his brother's manoeuvres, Itachi pulled his brother closer with his mouth sucking bruises and bites along the masculine square jaw. Sasuke's body alternated between being stiff with pleasure and boneless jelly, Itachi's tongue was better than his dick some days.

"Fuck me in the back seat Tachi'" Sasuke murmured the stupid lyrics* to the song Itachi often complained about.

Sasuke was a sight to behold indeed. Masses of arranged black hair strewn messily, flushed passion cheeks, mouth parted in a silent 'O' and bruises and blood littering his jaw.

Itachi's cock twitched against Sasuke's left hip.

"Alright, get the keys out." The older man muttered, releasing the mounds of flesh long enough for the boy to laugh and shove his smaller hand into Itachi's pocket.

Deliberately stroking the man's hard cock from the interior of the pocket with abandon, Sasuke grinned devilishly leaning up to suck the hollow indent of Itachi's throat and collarbone. Itachi sighed happily, the fingers brushing his cock from its confines was proving to be difficult with his cock leaking profusely in its restrains.

"Get the keys Sasuke; my dick can't take much more." He muttered into the hair under his nose, the hot air he panted stinging his busted lip that had stopped its blood flow.

Making a noise of agreement, Sasuke kissed, sucked and bit his way back up to the blood smeared mouth and cheeks, lavishing them in the same treatment as he pulled the keys from his brothers pocket.

Fumbling with the little button, Sasuke jammed it till the beep signalled the new unlocked status. Breaking apart from his brother, Itachi turned to open the door to the back seat with unrestrained eagerness, climbing into the plush and leather soft interior with Sasuke hot on his heels.

Itachi almost laughed at his brother's hastiness to get him into position, shoving the man sprawled roughly into the middle seat before he was in his lap; the door was slammed brutally shut with excess force that had the owner wincing at the sound.

"Be gentle with my baby Sasuke, it costs more than you earn in a year." He chided the younger who had thrown the keys over the seat.

Grunting in acknowledgement to his brother's reprimand, Sasuke was near naked in seconds. Stripped of his clothing to leave his exposed erect and leaking cock to Itachi's eyes, the average length of it was flushed scarlet at the tip and gushing for attention.

"My baby brother, aren't you in a predicament?" Itachi whistled lowly amusement touching his eyes while he stared at the panting and slightly annoyed younger.

God Sasuke hated when his brother was in one of his teasing moods, there was no place for the teasing in here. He was rock hard, willing to be fucked into the smooth leather and his brother, probably only his brother would prolong the act with snidely little comments.

"It's your fault; you were practically dry fucking me against the barrier." Sasuke shot back hotly, reaching to yank the blood stained band shirt off his brothers torso his patience null.

"Hmm, I suppo-" Sasuke was sick of hearing that velveteen voice spew useless shit like a reply, he fisted his brother knotted and messy hair to brutally plunder his mouth with his tongue.

Itachi moaned appreciatively into the hot mouth above him. Deft fingers squeezed handfuls of plush flesh belonging to Sasuke's ass, rolling and massaging the muscles till the younger was mewling in pleasure and rolling his hips rhythmically into the hard front of Itachi's jeans.

Itachi was too close to shoving the boy down between the seats and stuffing his cock into that hole without a word, the furious thrusting and rolling of weight on his lap was stirring his brain stupid.

"Listen here Itachi" Sasuke spoke with panted breath, pulling his kiss swollen and smeared blood lips from the others, a string of spit connecting them.

With his hips still rocking languidly, Sasuke continued.

"You're going to fuck me, good and hard like you mean it. None of that stretching and preparation business, you are fucking me dry and hard, with no resistance. You got that?" The boy demanded, his eyes liquid with lust but still hard with want.

Itachi neared cried from pleasure, the demanding and slutty tone of voice forced a powerful jet of come to hit the inside of his jeans. Did the boy have no idea how fucking enticing and brutal his sexual demands were? God Itachi felt almost bad for the boy's future lovers.

"I said did you get that I-ta-ch-i?" Sasuke whispered again, his tongue flicking the savage split in the elders lip at each pronounced syllable of his name.

"Yes sir." Itachi grunted in agreement as he roughly pushed the back on to his knees, at least enough to remove his dripping thick girth from its confines.

Staring at the hard thick length of cock held in his brother's hand, Sasuke felt the saliva pool in his mouth the urge to stuff that monster into his mouth grew but the subtle nagging of his demand to fuck him dry rung in his head. Not to worry, he thought, there is always plenty of time to taste that turgid cock next time.

Reaching to remove the thick length from his brothers stroking fingers, Sasuke rose to his knees on either side of his brother's hips and positioned the blunt club head of Itachi's cock at the puckered entrance to his depths.

He rubbed the wet tip roughly in circles at his hole, head thrown back and a bottom lip caught between white teeth. God that feels fucking amazing, Sasuke decided as his brother's hands landed on his hips.

"It's not too late to-" Sasuke growled feral, his eyes opening to slits of pleasure and annoyance, the hand circling the elders cock tightened and Itachi hissed.

"It's my body, I'll do what I like with it." Sasuke squeezed out as he halted the circling and began sinking down inch by torturous inch.

The entire nights events could be forgiven, Itachi decided and if the every gig had an ending like this the elder also decided he wouldn't mind suffering a hundred more. The grip his brother's asshole had on his cock was suffocating, like a fist of heat and suffocating tightness.

"Oh fuckery*" Sasuke moaned loud enough to rattle the darkly tinted windows in their doors.

He was stretched to an almost unbelievable width and the depth, oh lord Sasuke was sure his brother's cock was touching his throat. Itachi's hands gripped the younger hips brutal, bursting the blood vessels and bruising the skin as he pulled the boy up, shuddering roughly as the stretched skin sucked and pulled him in an effort to stay put.

Sasuke's legs felt like jelly as he helped his brother push himself up and down on the rigid length. It was dry and painful but the longer his brother thrust the more his brothers pre cum lubricated his chute, the slip and slide motion his brother was using heightened and the real pounding began.

Itachi's muscles retracted and flexed as he pushed his baby brother up on his cock, gravity bringing the boy back down to cradle his pelvis. Itachi felt like he had died and gone to heaven, sure he had fucked his brother before but the boy had never let him take him dry simply because he was sure his cock wouldn't fit.

Well Sasuke had made sure it fit and by god if Itachi would ever find anything better than this in his life-

Sasuke moaned loudly, his body arching forward into Itachi as his eyelids fluttered, Itachi grinned against his brothers sternum as he tilted his hips to a higher angle till the blunt head of his cock was hammering against the boy's prostate.

Hands that had previously been gripping Itachi's shoulders for dear life moved to dig into the back of the leather seat beside Itachi's head to aid in the thrusting. A hot mouth belonging to Itachi moved across Sasuke's chest to mouth the erect and standing for attention nipples, sucking, bitting and twisting them between his left hand and mouth.

One shaking hand left the brutal grip on the back of the seat to yank at Itachi's hair; jarring the elders neck back Sasuke plundered his tongue into the man's mouth, fucking it essentially like his brother was doing with his ass.

By this point Itachi was banging the fuck out of him at a breakneck pace that had them moaning, groaning and bellowing in pleasure. Itachi's jerky but hard thrusts were becoming uneven in tempo and they both recognised the tremor running up Sasuke's back before the boy exploded in a super nova.

Cum splattered Itachi's face, chest and even partially the roof. Shrieking in surprise, Itachi threw the younger down between the seats and over the console still fucking him at that break neck pace. Crying out in shrill pleasure and pain from being brutally shoved down, Sasuke's eyes rolled back in his head as his hands grappled for purchase on the two seats.

Itachi mewled in pain as he bit his split lip; leaning back on the floor on his haunches the elder delivered the last few thrusts into that pliable body. Shuddery jerks and spasms overtook his body as streams of hot creamy cum coated the younger's insides thoroughly.

Shaking from exertion and winding down adrenaline they collapsed together, gaining their bearing as they mauled over the events of the day.

Itachi could definitely see himself attending a metal concert again in the near future.

**Epilogue**

The Uchiha brothers and their father sat at the kitchen table, devouring equal bowls of frootloops nursing their injuries from the night before. Poor Fugaku had suffered his wife's rage yesterday after returning from work to find his sons at a metal gig.

"Itachi Uchiha!" His mother's shrill voice screeched from down the hallway, a furious tone that had each man choking on his various coloured frootloops.

Three sets of wide eyes turned to the kitchen entrance were their shared mother and wife stood red faced and furious holding today's issue of Konoha Herald newspaper in hand.

"Care to explain why a picture of you, punching a man is in the paper!" She screamed throwing the entertainment section of the paper across the table to the eldest son, the younger and father leaning forward to catch a glimpse.

"You were supposed to be the responsible one and here you are punching the man in the nose!" She ranted gesturing wildly around as Itachi spluttered over his words. He needed to come up with an excuse smartly before the woman had an aneurism.

"But mum, it was Sasuke! If he wasn't kissing the dude-" Sasuke's eyes reached saucer size as his mother's rant turned on him. Throwing a dirty look at his brother Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but his mother beat him to it.

"You kissed him! MY GOD, neither of you is never leaving this house again!" She bellowed shaking the china on the wall dangerously and making all three males wince.

"You hear me? Never again for as long as you live!" Itachi and Sasuke nodded furiously agreeing vehemently with their mother, the woman was terrifying.

"Fugaku this is your entire fault!" She screamed throwing her attention on the man who looked shocked and horrified at the same time.

"But darling I-"He tried before the Uchiha matriarch continued.

"You are all cunning shit house rats! AND THEY GOT THAT FROM YOU!" Fugaku nodded in agreement, anything to calm the woman.

God, they would have done anything to calm the woman down.

"I'll never be able to show my face at the grocery store again!" She cried miserably throwing her hands up in the air as Itachi and Sasuke rapidly spewed apologies as they made a beeline for the kitchen entrance, leaving their father to deal with the furious lady.

Spluttering out an indignant noise Fugaku looked enviously at his sons who disappeared out the door.

It was safe to assume that they would ever be attending a metal concert again.

…

_**Fuck me in the back seat**_** is lyrics from the song 'Fer Sure – Medic Droid'**

**Fuckery**** is a term used by youtube sensation Kingsley.**

**The song the band isn't based on the band who sings the song mentioned; I just really like that song. If you look close enough you can pick up on the subtle hint that the singer is loosely based of Matt Tuck from Bullet for My Valentine. **

**Cheers loves. **


End file.
